


The Impact of Your Love

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, No Sex, Spanking, tomoe tries so hard the poor girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Tomoe, being a good girlfriend, obliges a request from Himari in the bedroom. Or at least, she tries.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	The Impact of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a long ass fucking time
> 
> I started this in late may of last year, not long after I had gone "fuck it, I like Bandori now" because one of my friend successfully got me into it by telling me about Kaoru. That same friend is the one who came up with the idea for this, and I have no idea why this thing took as long as it did. But hey, it's done now, so I won't have to see this file when I open up my fic folder on my drive anymore.

The sound of labored breathing had been all that could be heard for at least a few minutes now. Tomoe felt extremely hot and sticky, and the scent of sweat was starting to bother her a little, but at the same time the idea of moving was inconceivable. What kind of idiot would she be to get up now, when she had Himari’s naked body nestled against her own? Sure, they would eventually wake up swaddled by sweaty, dirty sheets, but oh man was it always worth it. Tomoe smiled wistfully as she ran a few fingers through Himari’s lightly disheveled hair.

“I’m never gonna get tired of this,” She said softly as she leaned down to place a kiss at the top of Himari’s head. The response she got was a soft giggle against her chest.

“Mmmm...me neither,” Himari said as she nuzzled deeper. So she was awake this time? Usually she would fall asleep as soon as they’d finished. Nothing huge, but kind of an oddity.

“It was good for you, right?”

“Yeah.” Himari pulled her head away from Tomoe’s chest to look into her eyes, and Tomoe’s breath hitched. The slight sheen in her eyes, the rosiness of her cheeks, it all came together to create an effect like she was glowing. Oh gods, she was beautiful. “It’s always good when it’s with you, Tomoe.” Tomoe could no longer help herself, leaning in to kiss Himari’s slightly bruised but still soft lips, something that was quickly reciprocated. The kiss remained slow and gentle, considering that they were both too worn out for anything more intense, but there was no need for intensity at this point anyway. Nevertheless she found herself needing to catch her breath once they pulled apart.

“Are you sure?” Tomoe said once she was able. “You’re usually asleep by now, so I was worried you weren’t done or something.”

One of Himari’s hands made its way to the side of Tomoe’s face, and she found herself nuzzling into it. “I told you, it was good.” Her smile and tone of voice were so genuine, and Tomoe found herself relaxing a little. “You didn’t do everything I want you to do to me, but what you did was good enough.” Tomoe perked up again.

“I mean...what other kind of stuff do you want me to do?” If Himari wanted to try something new then she should be open to it. That was part of being a good girlfriend, right?

A darker blush, one that suggested embarrassment, covered Himari’s already flushed features. She sat up, looking away from Tomoe in a deliberate attempt to avoid eye contact. “N-nothing. Forget I said anything.”

Tomoe followed suit, sitting up and wrapping her arms comfortingly around Himari. “Come on, you can tell me,” She said into Himari’s hair. “I’m your girlfriend after all.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Himari said quietly. “A-and I don’t think you’d like it anyway.”

“You don’t know what I wouldn’t like."

"It's really not something I can see you doing."

Tomoe sighed. "Come on, try me."

Himari stayed quiet for a moment. She took a deep breath, and Tomoe could feel her chest expanding outward, before slowly shrinking down again as Himari exhaled. At last she seemed ready to speak. “Do you know what ‘BDSM’ is?”

“Uh…” Tomoe furrowed her brow. “Big drum solo mania?” As far as she knew that was what those letters stood for. What the hell was BDSM?

“I-it’s…” Himari swallowed nervously, which prompted Tomoe to pull her in tighter and gently kiss her hair. “It’s where um...you...you tie…” She blushed even brighter as she stammered through the explanation. “You tie someone up and hurt them. A-and they enjoy it. Sexually.” As soon as she finished speaking Himari turned around and buried her face into Tomoe’s chest, so now her burning hot embarrassment could be physically felt. Tomoe’s face started taking on a similar red hue.

“That’s...uh…” The sheer awkwardness of the situation was starting to scramble her brain a little, and she found herself suddenly forgetting practically every word in her vocabulary. “That’s kinda weird.”

Himari finally removed her face, which was exactly as scarlet as it had felt, from its comfortable hiding spot, although she did not look Tomoe in the eye. “I...I mean…” She began nervously touching her index fingers together. “Y-you don’t have to tie me up or anything, but,” she shut her eyes tightly before speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, “I’d like it if you...spanked me…”

“You...you want me to hit you?”

“I-I mean...not right now!” Himari slipped out from Tomoe’s arms and scrambled to the foot of the bed, hands held out defensively in front of her. “L-like sometime later! But only if you want!”

“Himari,” Tomoe said, looking down at her hands. Large and meaty, thick with muscle from years of drumming. She looked back up at Himari. “You know I could really hurt you if I hit you.”

“That’s kind of the point though.”

“No, I mean,” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “What if I hit you too hard?”

“I think there’s guides on the internet for how to do it properly.” Himari’s voice trailed off near the end and a blush started rising in her face again, almost as if she just admitted to doing something shameful. “Ah, but you don’t have to do it if you really don’t want to!”

“I, uh, I want to, though.” Tomoe moved to pull Himari into a hug again. “Because you want to, a-and I wanna make you happy, okay?” She placed yet another kiss to Himari’s head. “I’m gonna go look this stuff up later, just for you.”

Himari smiled and nuzzled into Tomoe’s chest. “Thank you, Tomoe.”

* * *

_ bdsm spanking _

Tomoe had cautiously typed the words into the search box, but couldn’t seem to bring herself to hit enter. Yes, she was sitting on her bed with her laptop, alone in her room, with the door closed, but did she really truly have privacy right now? What if Ako wanted to hang out with her? What if the rest of the band was making plans and would be coming to pick her up? What if Kaoru decided to invite herself in because she needed to crash again? Tomoe gave a cursory glance around the bedroom one more time, followed by a much more careful listen. She could hear Ako’s game from the other room, but other than that the house was quiet. She was probably safe. Releasing a held breath, she slowly hit the enter key.

And quickly proceeded to slam the laptop shut. That...was not what she was looking for at all, she thought, her face now nearly matching her hair in color. Once again she looked around the room, just in case anybody may have materialized in her closet within the past ten seconds, before slowing down to catch her breath a little. Swallowing hard, she opened the laptop again, trying her hardest to avoid looking at those search results, and clicked on the search field again. Perhaps a little too hastily she added the words “how to” at the end before hitting enter again.

Okay, so these results were much more what she had in mind. Tomoe exhaled slowly as she clicked the first one, labelled “Spanking for BDSM Beginners,” and began reading through it.

“‘BDSM stands for Bondage and Discipline, Domination and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism…’” She quietly read aloud. Huh, that was quite an acronym. There was so much in it and yet somehow it still had nothing to do with drums. She continued to read silently, occasionally mouthing any particularly striking passage she’d come across. A safe word? That was a really cool idea, actually. Seemed like a good way for Himari to let her know if she went too far. She’d have to have that discussion with her sometime.

At last she reached the section on how to actually, physically spank someone in a way that wouldn’t hurt them. According to the guide, one should aim for the soft, fleshy part of the submissive partner’s butt, and have their palm open and fingers together. Tomoe lifted up her own hand, aligning her fingers in such a position. It seemed so...big, almost like a ping-pong paddle. And she was supposed to hit Himari with this? But apparently there was a safe way to do that, right? Maybe as long as she was gentle it would be okay…

“Onee-chan!” Tomoe slammed the laptop shut again the moment the door swung open. “Onee-chan, can we go get dinner? I just finished a dungeon with Rin-rin and now I’m hungry. Can we go to that ramen place you like?”

“Uh...y-yeah, sure,” She said sheepishly, getting up and putting the laptop back on her desk. “But...um...can you knock first in the future? Sometime’s the door’s closed because I need privacy, y’know?”

“Oh.” Ako looked down at her feet. “Sorry, Onee-chan.”

“N-no, it’s okay. Uh, let me go get my stuff and we can head out.” Maybe it would be good to take her mind off of this for a little. It probably was. This whole spanking thing was making her terribly anxious.

* * *

About a week had passed since the topic of spanking had been brought up. And now here they were, alone together in Himari’s room. Her parents were out. They wouldn’t be back until late. They had the whole house to themselves. Himari was seated at the edge of the bed, and Tomoe crisscrossed on the floor in front of her. Few words had been said between them this evening, and for Tomoe the silence was starting to choke her.

“Hey Tomoe--”

“Do you want to talk about a safe word?” Tomoe blurted out, her face going bright red as soon as the words left her mouth. Himari’s face took on a similar hue. “Okay, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to rush things, I was just thinking--”

“No, that’s...that’s actually a really good idea,” Himari mumbled as she looked away, covering her mouth as her cheeks grew redder. “I guess that means you actually looked into the stuff we talked about that one time?” She turned to look back at Tomoe.

“Y-yeah.” Tomoe looked down at her lap. “I-if you’re into this kinda thing, then I wanna be able to satisfy you, y’know?” She looked back up to meet Himari’s eyes. “I’m your girlfriend, so that’s my job.” She got up from the floor and sat next to Himari on the bed.

“Aww, Tomoe,” Himari said, beaming and looking at her with so much love and trust that Tomoe could feel her embarrassment melting away to be replaced by a cool sort of confidence. “You’re so sweet, what did I deserve to have a girlfriend like you?” She threw herself at Tomoe, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Tomoe hugged her tightly in return.

“You deserve a lot of nice things,” Tomoe said before leaning in to gently kiss Himari on the lips. “But we do need to discuss that safe word thing.”

“Ah, right, yeah.” Himari looked up at the ceiling, lips pursed in deep thought. After a minute of thinking, she finally spoke. “How about ‘pocky?’”

Tomoe chuckled. “‘Pocky?’ Is this because of the snacks we were eating earlier?”

Himari pouted. “What about it?”

“Nothing,” Tomoe said and pecked Himari on the lips again. “It’s cute, that’s all.”

“Tomoe,” Himari said breathily before diving in to kiss Tomoe again. This was a deeper, needier kiss, one that made Tomoe growl and flip them around so she was hovering over Himari on the bed. She kissed her again, this time pressing her tongue against Himari’s lips, which was quickly granted entry and she explored her mouth with enthusiasm. While her tongue was occupied, one of Tomoe’s hands moved to cup one of Himari’s large, soft breasts through her clothes, squeezing gently and swallowing the squeak of surprise that made its way into the kiss. Her groping grew slightly rougher, needier, and she broke the kiss to straddle Himari’s waist so she could use both hands. If there wasn’t a fire in her loins before, the sight of Himari’s flushed and needy face while Tomoe’s large hands toyed with her breasts sure as hell lit one.

“Heh...are you turned on, Himari?” She was guessing the answer was probably a yes, but she wanted to make sure. The article on spanking she’d read said that the submissive partner needed to be turned on first, just to make sure they would be enjoying the pain and not just being hurt by it.

“Haa...yes...please…” Himari looked up at her pleadingly, and Tomoe growled in satisfaction. She sat up, reluctantly letting go of Himari’s breasts.

“Get up,” She said, in her deepest, most commanding-sounding voice. “Get up and stand on the floor.” This...this was being the dominant partner, right? The dom? That’s what the other BDSM guides she had been reading had told her. She seemed to be doing it right, since Himari let out a small moan as she obeyed, getting off the bed and standing in front of her. “Take off your skirt.”

Himari nodded before unbuttoning the clasp on her skirt, turning around so her back was facing Tomoe before bending over and sliding the garment down her legs. Tomoe sucked in a breath and clenched her fists tightly as Himari’s ass was now right in front of her, round and soft-looking and clad in the most adorable pink panties. Himari righted herself and stepped out of her skirt before turning back to look at Tomoe, probably awaiting further instruction.

“Now take off your panties,” Tomoe said, only barely managing to restrain the desire in her voice. “Show me how wet you are.” Again Himari bent over, slowly pulling down her panties and revealing her glistening center. Tomoe swallowed. Fuck, Himari was so wet right now, she just wanted to dive in and eat her like she was starving. But not right now. Right now it was all about what Himari wanted. Her own needs could be taken care of later.

“Good girl,” Tomoe breathed. She leaned back on her hands, emphasising the way her knees were jutting out from the edge of the bed. “Now lie down over my knees, on your stomach.”

“Y-yes Ma’am,” Himari said. Her voice was especially high and squeaky right now, dripping with arousal and excitement. Breathing heavily in anticipation, she positioned herself so she was lying over Tomoe’s knees, as she had been instructed.

Tomoe steadied her breathing. For the past few minutes she’d been on fire, but now that Himari’s plush, bare rear was right in front of her, right within spanking distance, her confidence was starting to waver. What if she did it wrong? What if she hurt Himari? Tomoe swallowed. No, she couldn’t have those thoughts right now, not in this big moment. Tentatively she reached out to grab a handful of Himari’s ass, and found that the soft, squishy feel of flesh between her fingers calmed her down slightly.

She spent another moment or two playing with Himari’s ass, warming her up for what was about to come. It was a little hard to stop, what with it being so soft, but Himari would probably get bored eventually. Taking a deep breath, she let go and raised her hand upwards. Remembering what she’d read, she flattened her hand out, fingers together. She took another deep breath before swinging downward.

Himari let out a pained yelp as Tomoe’s hand made contact with her skin, and it made Tomoe’s heart skip a beat. “Ah, T-Tomoe!”

“Are you okay?” Tomoe said.

“D-do that again!” Himari squeaked, a tiny moan following. Tomoe exhaled and gently ran her thumb over the red mark she’d left. It looked painful. But apparently Himari had enjoyed it. Again she raised her hand and brought it down on Himari’s ass, this time aiming for the other cheek.

“Tomoe! Tomoe! Ahh!” Himari whimpered her name as she smacked her again, followed by two lighter ones. “Nnh, it hurts!”

It hurt? Oh no, oh no that was bad. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Keep going!” Himari said, panting. “T-tell me I’ve been a bad girl a-and I need to be punished!”

Oh, Tomoe had read about this. Apparently it was common in BDSM to degrade your partner. It seemed mean, but if Himari was into it she would oblige the best she could. She raised her hand again.

“You’ve been such a bad girl lately,” Tomoe said, switching to a more gruff and intimidating voice as she once again spanked Himari’s now somewhat red behind. Himari let out a long cry in response. “Take your punishment, it’s what you deserve.”

“Noooooo!” Himari whimpered as Tomoe spanked her again. “No, I’ve been good!” This...this was just part of the play, right? Himari was being playful? Resisting her, right? She didn’t say the safe word…

“You’ve...you’ve been bad,” Tomoe said, her “dom voice” faltering slightly. “Don’t lie to me, that’s naughty.” She smacked Himari’s ass again, lighter this time.

“No!” Himari said. “No, I’m not lying!” She sniffled, and Tomoe stiffened. Wait, was Himari…

Her fears were confirmed when Himari turned her head back to look at her, the most pitiful expression of pain on her reddened face, her eyes swimming with tears.

“P...pocky!” Tomoe buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t look. “I’m sorry, Himari, I can’t do this.”

She felt Himari shifting in her lap, and moments later her hands were pulled away from her face. What greeted her was Himari’s smiling face, there were tear stains running down her cheeks but her smile was bright and genuine and full of love.

“It’s okay, Tomoe,” Himari said before leaning in to kiss her softly. “You tried, and that’s what counts.” She let out a soft giggle. “And...uh...you were really good, while it lasted.”

Tomoe wrapped her arms around Himari, gently kissing her hair. “I’m sorry, I’m not cut out for this. You’re just too cute to hurt, y’know?” Himari nuzzled herself into Tomoe’s chest at the comment.

“Do you want to keep going?” Himari said against Tomoe’s shirt. “With like, the normal stuff, I mean.”

“Nah, I think I’m too rattled.” Tomoe drew in a deep breath, taking in the calming scent of Himari’s cherry blossom shampoo. “Do you wanna order pizza and watch a movie instead?” Himari pulled her face away from its comfortable resting spot and gently kissed Tomoe on the lips again.

“Yeah,” She said softly. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
